


The End of Paradise: A Supernatural Fanfiction

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Baby Castiel, Demons, Gen, Heaven, Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: When God, or Chuck as he likes to be called, brings home the new baby angel, the archangel Gabriel is overjoyed, Michael, Balthazar, and Raphael are excited, and Lucifer is furious. Being Chuck's favourite, Lucifer thinks that the new angel will replace him. When Lucifer rebels, Gabriel sees that this action is the beginning of, not just the world falling apart, but the whole universe. A few thousand years later, Gabriel leaves Heaven, leaving behind a grief-stricken Castiel, and finds his first vessel. After a couple years, Gabriel runs into Sam and Dean Winchester, two demon hunters determined to rid the world of evil. When Gabriel agrees to side with them, Gabriel knows that he has taken the first step toward his fall.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind gently kissed Gabriel's skin and made his robe flutter slightly. The archangel spread his three pairs of golden wings, enjoying the feel and sound of wind in his feathers. He was standing in a place where he could see down through the clouds to Earth. He came here every so often to watch the humans. It was one of Gabriel's favourite places to go in Heaven when he needed to think.

His Father, God (or Chuck as he liked to be called), had just brought home a new baby angel. Gabriel was excited to have a younger sibling. Neither Gabriel nor his other siblings new the gender of the new baby. Technically, no one should know that there  _was_ a new baby, but Gabriel had ways of finding things out. He  _was_ known for being a bit of a trickster, especially with his siblings.

Gabriel was thinking about how his siblings might react. Well, the ones that would care, anyway. Balthazar, Michael, and Raphael might be excited. Not as excited as Gabriel, but they still might be excited. Lucifer... Well, Gabriel didn't even know what to do with that angel half the time. He wouldn't be excited, but he probably wouldn't mind, if he even cared at all.

Gabriel heard a soft sound behind him and turned. His eyes landed on a tiny angel with tiny black wings. Gabriel felt tears prickle in his eyes and he crouched down, holding his hands out to the little angel. He finally noticed Chuck standing a couple of feet behind the baby. The angel looked at Gabriel with such trusting eyes that Gabriel felt his heart melt.  _I love him,_ Gabriel thought.  _I don't even know his name yet and I already love him._

"His name is Castiel," Chuck said quietly, compassion filling his voice.

"Castiel," Gabriel whispered, testing the sound of it. "It's perfect." He turned to his new brother. "Come here, Castiel," he said gently. Castiel looked at Gabriel again and took a step toward him. The baby angel looked back at Chuck.

"It's okay," Chuck told him. "He's your brother, Gabriel." Castiel smiled and giggled, melting Gabriel's heart yet again. Castiel suddenly ran to Gabriel, who immediately enveloped him in a hug. Gabriel stood up with Castiel in his arms. He smiled down at his brother and kissed the top of his head.

"Welcome to paradise, little bro."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was sitting on the ground, watching his baby brother play with a bit of cloud. By now, Gabriel's siblings had met Castiel. Balthazar immediately hugged Castiel, Michael looked at him lovingly, and Raphael smiled at him. Their reactions were pretty much what Gabriel expected. Except Lucifer's. Lucifer's reaction had shocked everyone, and he even made Castiel come close to tears. Castiel had run to Gabriel, and Gabriel had immediately scooped the little angel up, holding him close, trying to calm him.

 _"Why do we need another sibling?" Lucifer had asked. "He's just going to get in the way. He's not like us. He has_ black _wings. He'll be the first to fall."_

_"You don't mean that!" Gabriel had exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with his wings, Luci. He's perfect."_

_"I_ do _mean it. And he's_ not _perfect. I repeat: He's gonna be the first to fall."_

Gabriel shook away the memory and smiled, thinking about how Castiel had run to  _him_ instead of the others or Chuck. An image of three items suddenly popped into Gabriel's mind. He wasn't sure what the first one was. It was black and shiny and had wheels. The word  _car_ popped into Gabriel's mind.  _What the heck is a car? I know that humans don't have anything like that..._

The next image was a human. He had longish brown hair and kind looking eyes. He had on a green jacket with a shirt that was...  _Plaid. That's a plaid shirt._ The name "Sam" appeared in his mind.

The next image was another human. This one had short hair, shorter than Gabriel's, that was almost a dirty blonde, and wore clothes similar to the other human. He wore a strange necklace that Gabriel couldn't make out. The name "Dean" came to mind. Gabriel suddenly had an idea.  _I'll make these into toys for Castiel! I know he'd love them!_ Gabriel only had to concentrate to make toy versions of the strange images.

"Castiel," he called. The little angel came running to him. Gabriel handed him the toys. "These are for you," he explained. "I made them for you."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Castiel said, quite cutely. Gabriel spread out his wings and lied down. Castiel spread his tiny wings, imitating Gabriel, and snuggled against him.

"I can't tell you how much I love you, Castiel. You're gonna bring the joy that Dad has needed for a while. I never want you to grow up. Even when you do, you'll always be my baby brother. I love you so much, Castiel." Gabriel hugged his little brother, who fell asleep a few moments later, still holding the Dean doll.

Gabriel never noticed one of his older brothers, Lucifer, watching the whole thing, face red with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer was furious. They didn't need a baby always getting in the way. And the way that Castiel followed and adored Gabriel was disgusting. Why couldn't Castiel follow  _Lucifer_ around like that? Why couldn't he look at  _Lucifer_ like that? Ever since Chuck had brought that baby angel home, it was all about Castiel. Lucifer felt that if he saw Castiel snuggling with Gabriel one more time, he was going to snap. An idea popped into Lucifer's head.  _I can make it look like an accident. No. I can make it look like it was Gabriel's fault._ Lucifer smiled to himself. His couldn't carry out his plan for another few hundred years, but hey, it was Heaven. Time flew by like you wouldn't believe.  _It's perfect. Now to take care of Dad._

 

Chuck heard a knock on his study door and immediately knew that it was Lucifer. He sighed. He felt that he had seen and heard enough from his child to last him for awhile.

"Come on in, Lucifer," Chuck called. Lucifer entered and Chuck could tell that something was different. "If this is about Castiel, then please save it."

"Oh," Lucifer said in way that made Chuck wary. "This isn't about that little... son of a  _bitch._ _"_ Chuck gasped.

"You will not use the humans' foul language here, Lucifer," Chuck said sternly.

"It's about how you always want us to bow down to your little toys that you call humans. Besides, none of this will matter when you won't be in control of me." Chuck refused to give into his anger. He could see where Lucifer was going with this.

"You're walking on the thinnest ice imaginable, son."

"I don't care. I don't want you to control my life anymore. I don't want to be your little toy anymore. Actually, I don't want you to exist anymore."

"Be careful what you say, Lucifer. You'll forever regret it."

"Oh, I don't think I will." Lucifer snapped his fingers and a human girl suddenly appeared. "You see this lovely little girl here? I hand-picked her to demonstrate something to you." Lucifer turned to her and pushed his hand into her body. He was touching her soul. No, he was  _twisting_ it. He pulled his hand out and turned back to Chuck. The girl's eyes turned completely white. "I want you to meet Lilith, the first demon."

"Get out," Chuck said quietly.

"What?" said Lucifer, pretending that he didn't hear Chuck.

"Get  _out!"_ Chuck screamed, letting his anger show. "Leave! You're banished from Heaven! You just committed one of the greatest...  _sins_ ever possible!" Lucifer's face turned dark.

"I don't like that tone you used with me."

"I don't care. I'm God and you're an archangel. You  _were_ an archangel. From this day on, you'll be known as the Devil, the epitome of evil." Lucifer smiled.

"Unfortunately, you have no way of keeping me out of Heaven or off of Earth."

"Very well. You shall dwell in a place that shall be called Hell, and be forever locked in a cage guarded by 66 Seals. Michael shall seal you in what shall now be known as Lucifer's Cage." Chuck raised his hand to snap his fingers to teleport Lucifer to the newly-formed Cage in the newly-formed Hell.

"Wait!" cried Lucifer. "You don't want to do this." Chuck just stared at his son, not a single hint of compassion in his face.

"And to think that you said  _Castiel_ was going to be the first to fall." The sound of Chuck snapping his fingers echoed and Lucifer found himself inside a cage, Lilith standing on the outside.

Lucifer vowed that he would find a way out and seek revenge on Chuck, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, and Castiel by torturing and wreaking havoc on humanity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck called Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and even little Castiel into his study. He received several confused looks from his children, but he remained silent until Castiel spoke up.

"Where's Luci?" Chuck looked each of his children in the eye.

"Lucifer is no longer permitted in Heaven," he said. "Michael, you already know this as you were the one to seal him in his Cage."

"Cage?" asked Gabriel. "What Cage?"

"Lucifer's Cage," Chuck answered. "It's located in Hell."

"What's Hell?" asked Raphael.

"Hell is where Lucifer will be spending the rest of eternity. Your brother rebelled and twisted a human soul into something of evil. A demon."

"Evil?" asked Gabriel. "Demons? What are those?"

"Things that I wish did not exist," replied Chuck. "I knew that Lucifer would be the first one to rebel. Even in the past hour, I've had to cast down a third of your brothers and sisters because they decided to follow Lucifer." The angels gasped.

"What will happen to us?" asked Raphael. "To the humans? To all of creation?"

"Everything will have to deal with this evil that Lucifer has started. Someday, any of you may need to go to Earth, find a human that is willing and strong enough to be your vessel, and help humanity. That day will not come for a very long time, but it  _will_ come. Do you understand?" The three archangels nodded. Castiel had fallen asleep in Gabriel's arms. Gabriel looked down at the sleeping angel.  _I won't let Lucifer touch you. I won't let anything happen to you, Castiel. You're my baby brother and I intend to protect you._

 

Castiel grew into a fine angel over the next hundred or so years. He was still quite attached to Gabriel and still had the toys that Gabriel had made for him. Gabriel eventually showed Castiel his favourite spot in Heaven, and he could tell that Castiel loved it too. They were sitting and watching the humans when Castiel suddenly spoke up.

"Do you ever miss Lucifer?" The question took Gabriel by surprise.  _I guess... No. If he would rebel against Dad, he;s not worth missing._

"No, I don't," Gabriel answered. "Lucifer doesn't belong here anymore. If he would rebel against Dad, why would he need to be missed?" Castiel thought about that for a few moments.

"But what if he's lonely down in his Cage in Hell?"

"I think he would deserve it." Castiel looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Castiel. But... Luci isn't exactly high on my list for favourite people."

"I understand." Castiel spread his wings and lied back. Gabriel imitated him and Castiel snuggled closer to his brother.  _Luci may be gone, but Heaven is still paradise._


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel looked at his brother, Castiel, and felt a tear slip down his face. Castiel had grown into a wonderful angel over the past few hundred years. The nice part was that he was still attached to Gabriel, who loved him back just as much. One day, Gabriel felt Chuck calling for him and appeared outside of Chuck's study. He knocked and was told to enter.

"What is it, Father?" asked Gabriel. He could tell it was something serious so he knew to use more formal language.

"There's a problem down on Earth," Chuck answered.

"What message would you have me take?"

"None. I need you to go down there, find a vessel, and help an organisation called the Men of Letters." Gabriel was confused.

"What's a vessel?"

"A human that gives you their consent to possess them. You use their body to walk around Earth. You need to find someone who's body is strong enough to hold you, and you need their consent. You must leave immediately. Do you understand?" Gabriel nodded.

"Father, I know you need me to do this, but I just don't feel comfortable doing it."

"I understand. I shall send Michael instead. He's done this before and knows how to find the right vessel." Gabriel nodded and left Chuck's study.  _Why do I feel like I've disappointed him?_ Castiel came running toward him as soon as he rounded the corner.

"Gabriel!" exclaimed Castiel, slightly out of breath. He saw the look on his brother's face. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Gabriel lied. He felt something surge through him.  _I... I just... lied. Like a human..._ _To Castiel!_ Gabriel turned away.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel turned back to him.

"I have to do something for Dad."

"Can I help?"

"I'm sorry, Castiel. You can't. I have to go to Earth. You're not ready for that yet." Gabriel turned away again and felt something tug at one of his wings.

"Don't go..." He turned to see tears forming in Castiel's eyes. He hugged him.

"I'm sorry, little bro. But I have to." Gabriel snapped his fingers and vanished. He knew that the look of grief on Castiel's face would forever be burned into his memory.

 

**_Two years later..._ **

"Come on, Sam!" someone yelled. Gabriel started, still trying to sort out the emotions of his vessel, when he heard the person yell.

"Dean!" the other yelled back. "I'm over here! I can't walk!" Gabriel heard running and then someone drop to the ground.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Gabriel dared to look out from behind his hiding spot. There were two human men, both on the ground. The one who was injured had longish brown hair, and the one kneeling next to him had short, dark blonde hair. The injured one must be Sam, making the other one Dean. Sam looked up in pain and met Gabriel's eyes.  _Shit!_ Gabriel realised that he had just thought like a human.  _Great. Dad's gonna kill me..._

"Dean!"

"It'll be okay, Sammy."

"No! Dean, there's someone here with us! Behind you!" Dean moved faster than Gabriel could. Gabriel heard a gun discharge and then felt pain explode in his right leg. He dropped to the ground, holding his hand against the fresh wound. Dean walked over to Gabriel, still pointing the gun at him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked coldly.

"I'm-" Gabriel was cut off by someone else entering the room. He was wearing an ill-fitting suit and a trench coat.

"Dean?" they asked.

"Cas! Hell, am I glad to see you!"  _Cas?_  "Can you use your... you know... on Sam?" The man nodded. Before he knelt next to Sam, his eyes went to Gabriel.

"Who is that?"

"Don't know. Hasn't said his name yet." Gabriel attempted to get up, but failed. Dean aimed his gun back at the archangel. "You stay down! Who are you?" Gabriel looked up him.

"Some call me Loki," Gabriel answered. "Some call me a Trickster." Dean cocked his gun at the word "Trickster." Gabriel looked the newcomer in the eye. "And some call me Gabriel." Dean nearly dropped his gun. The newcomer just stared at him in disbelief.

"G-Gabriel?" Dean stuttered. "As in, messenger of God, six wings, archangel Gabriel?" Gabriel nodded.

"Gabriel?" whispered the newcomer. Gabriel turned to him.

"And you are?"

"Your brother. It's me. Castiel."

If Gabriel hadn't already been on the floor, he would have collapsed.


End file.
